jouer avec la vie
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: Akira veut venger la mort de son ami mais rien ne se passe comme prévu et il se retrouve esclave de Shiki. se laissera-t-il dominer? Est-ce que son coeur battra pour le noiraud? Rating M pour violence et Yaoi! mais happy end!
1. Chapter 1

couple: Akira-Shiki

rating M (violence et yaoi)

ma première fic togainu no chi, alors dites moi si ça vous a plu!

* * *

><p><em><strong>prologue<strong>_

Jouer avec la vie.

Voir le sang tâchait le sol, éclaboussant son visage.

Sentir qu'on tient la vie des autres entre ses mains.

Rependre cette couleur sur ce monde triste.

Un peu de rouge dans ce noir omniprésent.

Voilà ce que j'ai découvert à Toshima.

L'Igra.

Un jeu de meurtre et de sang.

Un jeu cruel qui teint les rues de rouge.

Il salit l'eau qui tombe sur son sol.

Keisuke est mort. Rin est à l'hôpital avec le vieux.

J'ai réalisé que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Je l'avais oublié…

L'odeur de la mort…

De la peur qu'on éprouvait quand une lame se glissait sous sa gorge.

Mais il existe pire que la mort.

Et j'ai été stupide de bondir dans la gueule du loup.

Je marche dans ces rues silencieuses.

Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Toshima.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

Mais je devais le faire.

Je veux le voir.

Je veux me venger.

Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

- Mais qui vois-je ?

Je me stoppais, me retournant avec Arbitro et ses deux sous-fifres…

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- C'est dommage car tu n'as pas le choix.

Gunji et Kiriwar pointèrent des armes à feu sur moi.

- Je croyais que les pistolets étaient interdits dans l'Igra.

- Tu viens donc pour Il-Re…

- Où est-il ?

- On s'en moque… J'ai un nouveau business et tu vas m'aider.

- Dans tes rêves sûrement.

- Ai-je dit que je prendrais compte de ton avis. Attachez-le.

Je n'étais pas fou.

Me battre contre des guns, je ne le pouvais.

Alors quand ils m'enchainèrent, je ne résistais pas.

La mort aurait mieux valu que ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

><p>une review please?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

couple: Akira-Shiki

rating M (violence et yaoi)

ma première fic togainu no chi, alors dites moi si ça vous a plu!

il y aura 5 chapitres ou plus! ^^

selty: je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plait! ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plait, mais pas de lemon tout de suite... biz biz je tente de poster toute les semaines!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1.<em>**

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

J'ai faim.

J'ai froid.

Mais je m'en moque.

Je suis dans une cage, comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes hommes.

Exposés comme des animaux.

On voit défiler des gens de toutes les formes, de tous niveaux, de toutes nationalités…

Mais ils viennent tous pour la même chose.

Acheter un objet sexuel.

Et je suis un objet à leurs yeux.

Heureusement, Arbitro refuse de me vendre…

Enfin pour l'instant.

Je suis sûrement le favori…

Il y avait des pleurs, des cris de désespoirs.

Je serrais les poings.

C'étaient juste des enfants.

Je vis un homme en costume s'approcher dangereusement de ma cage.

- Tu as un regard arrogeant.

Je me tus, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu dois être difficile à dresser… j'ai envie de tester.

Arbitro apparut.

- Je vois qu'Akira vous tente.

- Donne-moi un prix…

- Jusqu'à combien monterez-vous pour lui ?

- 10 millions de dollars.

- Seulement ? Il est vierge…

- Est-ce une blague ?

- Non…

- Très bien… 100 millions…

Je sursautais.

- Je crois que si tu y mettais encore un peu du tien, je pourrais te le donner sur le champ.

J'entendis des bruits de pas…

Je les reconnaissais.

Je tournais ma tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Shiki…

Son regard rouge me transperça.

- Que fait-il ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il est la pièce maitresse de la vente de vendredi. Mais j'ai changé d'avis, il va aller avec mon ami.

- Je ne crois pas, Arbitro.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je le veux.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Veux-tu mourir ?

- D'accord…

- J'ignore qui vous êtes, réagit le client. Mais je veux ce gamin… et j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

Trois gardes braquèrent leurs armes sur Shiki qui brandit son sabre.

- Peu importe qui je suis… Il faut juste savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à reculer devant des bouffons.

Il bondit et tua ses ennemis, glissant ensuite sa lame sous la gorge du client.

- D'accord, je te le laisse.

- Ne recroise plus jamais mon chemin.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Arbitro, je veux l'emmener tout de suite.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre…

- Pour que tu le vendes dans mon dos ? Hors de question.

Kiriwar ouvrit ma cellule et m'emprisonna les poignets et chevilles dans des menottes avant de m'enrouler dans une chaine.

Il me tira à l'extérieur de la cage, Shiki m'attrapa et me fit voler sur son épaule.

- Il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

* * *

><p>une review please?<p>

prochain chapitre le 30


	3. Chapter 3

couple: Akira-Shiki

rating M (violence et yaoi)

ma première fic togainu no chi, alors dites moi si ça vous a plu!

il y aura 5 chapitres ou plus! ^^

fan de viewfinder: merci beaucoup pour tes review, j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire.

miyabie-chan: merci pour ta review! ^^ voici la suite!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 2.<em>**

J'aperçus un immense château lugubre alors que Shiki me déposa sur mes jambes pour ouvrir la porte d'entré avec sa clef.

- Tu n'essayes pas de t'enfuir ?

- Attacher comme je le suis, je n'irai pas loin.

Le noiraud sourit en me prenant à bras comme une princesse pour me faire entrer.

J'observais l'immense hall avec un escalier gigantesque qui donnait sur un étage, Shiki me porta dans la pièce de droite et me déposa dans le divan.

- Bienvenu chez moi, tu es dans le salon.

Je le fixais en silence.

- Les règles sont simples… tu ne tentes rien pour t'enfuir et tu obéis à mes ordres.

- Non.

- Tu seras attaché 24h sur 24h, tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi.

- Je veux me battre contre toi !

- Ça ne m'amuse pas… tandis que savoir que tu seras à mes pieds en permanence me plait beaucoup.

Il défit les chaines, me laissant seulement les menottes à mes poignets.

- Suis-moi.

- Non.

Shiki sourit en m'attrapant par la gorge.

- Bientôt, tu me supplieras de te donner des ordres, ça je te le promets.

Je grognais en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Maintenant, soit tu me suis soit je te porte mais dans tout les cas, tu vas visiter ma maison.

Il me lâcha et se dirigea vers une autre porte, je soupirai en le suivant et j'arrivais dans la cuisine.

- Tu me prépareras ma nourriture ici.

- Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

- Tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes directives… car je ne te quitterais pas un seul instant des yeux.

Il passa dans la salle à manger et nous arrivâmes à nouveau dans le hall. Nous montâmes les escaliers où il me montra sa chambre avant de passer dans la salle de bain.

Il retira sa veste et ses gants et prépara un bain avec beaucoup de mousse.

- Je suis certain qu'Arbitro ne te laissait pas sortir de ta cage.

- Ouais.

- Retire tes vêtements.

- Je peux me laver tout seul, retire mes menottes et je me débrouillerai.

Je lui tendis mes poignets.

Il me fixa et sourit.

- J'ai dit que je ne te quitterai pas des yeux… Alors retire tes vêtements ou je les déchire moi-même.

Je grognais en défaisant ma ceinture alors que je retirai mes chaussures. Je baissais mon pantalon et enlevais mes chaussettes.

Il s'approcha de moi et défit mes menottes, tenant fermement mes poignets.

- Un seul geste de bagarre et je te promets de te baiser sur ce sol, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je me tendis, tentant de me calmer.

Il me lâcha.

- Déshabille-toi.

Je soupirai en retirant ma veste et mon t-shirt.

Je baissai les yeux face à son regard qui glissait sur mon corps.

- Tu oublies quelque chose…

- Sors de la pièce…

Il dégaina son sabre.

- Retire ton caleçon.

- Non.

Sa lame glissa sur ma gorge, suivit une ligne imaginaire sur mon torse avant de couper brutalement mon dernier vêtement.

Je cachais mon sexe avec mes mains, gardant ma tête baissée.

- Tu es un aussi pervers qu'eux.

- La différence entre eux et moi est que tu me supplieras de te prendre toute ta vie.

- Jamais.

Le noiraud caressa mes cheveux, les ébouriffant.

- Je ne crois pas, tu verras.

Il m'attrapa et me laissa tomber dans la baignoire, je ressortis ma tête de l'eau, le faisant rire.

- Ne sois pas si timide, on est entre homme.

Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il sortit un savon et qu'il s'approcha de moi.

- N'essaye même pas, grognai-je.

- Veux-tu que je t'attache ?

- Si tu y arrives…

Je voulus m'éloigner de lui mais il m'attrapa par les cheveux. Je me débattis mais il réussit à attacher mes poignets avec de la corde.

Il plongea ma tête sous l'eau, m'empêchant de respirer avant de la tirer vers la surface. Je toussais et crachais de l'eau.

- Chaque fois que tu tenteras de te rebeller, je te casserai… Tu es condamné à être à moi… pour toujours…

Il reprit le savon, tenant fermement mes poignets et commença à me laver.

Pour toujours…

Ses mots tournaient dans ma tête.

Encore et encore…

J'étais à lui, son objet.

J'étais piégé…

Je sursautais quand sa main se glissa sur mes fesses, je tentais de m'éloigner mais il me tenait avec une poigne de fer.

- Tu aimeras quand je te touche …

Après plus d'une demi-heure de combat, il eut fini de me laver et de me rincer. Il me sortit de la baignoire et m'enroula dans une serviette.

- Essuie-toi le temps que je prenne des vêtements.

Il se glissa dans la chambre.

Je grognais en me disant qu'il n'y avait qu'une porte dans cette pièce et qu'elle menait à la chambre.

J'étais piégé.

Mes jambes ne réussirent plus à supporter mon poids et je m'écroulais au sol.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Je ne voulais pas rester ici.

Je devais sortir d'ici.

Je devais trouver une solution.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et je vis une ombre au sol.

Une main se glissa dans mes cheveux.

- Ne sois pas triste, je te dresserai pour que tu acceptes d'être heureux ici… Tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

Il me frotta la peau avec l'essuie, la séchant avant de me mettre un pantalon noir et de me porter jusqu'au lit où il m'attacha, me saucissonnant pour que je ne puisse faire un geste.

Il s'installa derrière moi, éteignant la lumière et vint s'installer contre moi, me serrant dans ses bras.

- Demain commencera ta première journée de dressage.

Épuisé, je me laissais partir dans un doux rêve.

* * *

><p>une review please?<p>

prochain chapitre le 6 janvier!

bonne année!


	4. Chapter 4

couple: Akira-Shiki

rating M (violence et yaoi)

réponse aux review :

- miyabie-chan : merci de continuer à reviewer, sorry pour le retard, mais je suis en exam et j'ai pas eu le temps ! !

- Togaino no love : je suis heureuse de voir tes reviews, sorry de ne pas répondre par message mais je dois courir dans tous les sens, je ferai mieux ça la prochaine fois ! merci en tout cas de lire, il y a du lemon dans l'air… je le sens…

- Neroku : merci pour ta review !

- Inconu : merci de ta review, n'essaye pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si je suis en retard ! n'hésite pas ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 3.<em>**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux.

Mon corps me faisait mal.

J'entendais des bruits en bas et je tentais de bouger mais les liens m'empêchèrent tous mouvements.

Je soupirais.

Où était Shiki ?

Je devais vite trouver un moyen de sortir avant son retour.

Je cherchais un objet traçant dans la pièce. Mais rien.

Je tentais alors de desserrer les liens ou de réussir à les faire glisser.

Après un quart d'heure de combat, j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et Shiki apparut.

- Prêt pour ta première leçon ?

Je grognais alors qu'il s'assit pour me retirer les kilomètres de corde qu'il avait enroulée autour de moi. Il me passa aussitôt des menottes pour changer.

Nous descendîmes en cuisine et il me fit m'asseoir.

- Je veux des pancakes.

- Fais-les toi-même.

Shiki soupira.

- Je veux des pancakes et tu vas me les faire.

- Sinon quoi ?

Ses yeux rouges s'agrandirent et il sourit.

Pas bon signe du tout !

Il m'attrapa et me plaqua contre la table.

- Je pourrais arrêter de me retenir et je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux de toi…

Il frotta son érection sur mes fesses.

- Et je ne serai pas délicat.

Il se décolla de moi et me lâcha, se rasseyant.

- Je veux des pancakes.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Tu n'as qu'à suivre mes indications.

Je me levais et exécutais ses ordres.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici…

Il aurait pu me violer…

Il va me violer…

Alors pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe ?

.

Après avoir déjeuné, il nous installa devant la télévision, il zappait en continue.

Je me callais dans un coin du divan et me mis en boule.

- Il y a trop de chaines, ça m'agace.

Je le regardais discrètement et il déposa la télécommande.

- Je sens que ça va être drôle.

Je jetais un œil à l'écran et me raidis en voyant un porno homosexuel commencer.

- Dis Akira… je suis sûr que ça t'intéresse.

- Pas du tout !

Il me sourit et rit quand il y eut un gémissement à la télé qui me fit rougir.

- Avoue que c'est excitant.

- C'est faux !

Il me tira contre lui et me coinça.

- Regarde-les… ils ne sont pas beaux dans le plaisir et la luxure ?

- Non.

Il me pinça un téton, me faisant sursauter.

- Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça.

Il voulut descendre sa main mais je me débattais.

- Ok, ok… tu ne veux pas que je te soulage.

- Je trouve cela moche et obscène.

- Carrément… je te propose un marché, tu m'embrasses et je te laisse tranquille pour toute la journée avec mes allusions de sexe et je ferai la cuisine.

Il planta son regard rouge dans mes yeux.

- D'ac… d'accord.

Il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un contact doux.

Comme une plume qui caressait mes lèvres.

Il se recula en souriant.

- Je sens que toi et moi allons bien nous amuser.

Il me libéra et je me refugiais dans un coin, il changea de chaine et mit des dessins animés.

Pourquoi mon corps demande plus ?

Pourquoi frissonne-t-il d'envie et d'impatience ?

Je ne comprends plus rien.

Je sais je sais, pas de lemon… ça arrive bientôt !

* * *

><p>Rdv pour un prochain chapitre samedi soir 28 janvier !<p>

Promis pas de retard cette fois ci ! ^^

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

couple: Akira-Shiki

rating M (violence et yaoi)

réponse aux review :

je ne répons pas au review, sorry je me dépêche de poster et vraiment désolée pour le retard!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 4.<em>**

Une routine commença entre lui et moi.

Je faisais les repas, on regardait la télé, il me lisait un livre et me lavais le soir.

Je restais toujours attacher à mon plus grand malheur.

Mais je devais avouer que Shiki était un homme facile à vivre… à part pour les repas et le bain.

Il ne se plaignait jamais, il me laissait voyager dans la maison librement.

Je soupirai en regardant par la fenêtre. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était enfermé dans la chambre.

Que faisait-il ?

Je montais doucement, évitant de faire du bruit.

Je collais mon oreille à la porte et j'entendis un grognement.

Mais que faisait-il ?

Je regardais par le trou de la serrure et je me figeais.

Il ne faisait quand même pas ça dans notre lit.

Son ordinateur allumait et diffusait un porno gay alors qu'il se masturbait et il tenait une commande…

Il se masturbait et avait un godemichet dans les fesses ?

NON !

Je me sentis rougir alors que mon sexe gonflait.

Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de regarder.

Son visage montrait un tel plaisir.

J'avais chaud.

- OUI !

Il fit balancer ses hanches et il éjacula, son corps se détendant complètement.

J'avais regardé mon pire ennemi se toucher et j'en étais excité…

Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je le vis se lever pour prendre une douche.

Je me précipitais au toilette pour me libérer de cette érection et juste oublier ce que je venais de voir.

Je sortis mon membre de mon pantalon et je me dépêchais de lui imprégner un mouvement rapide.

Je sentis deux mains me caresser, je me retournais rapidement et je vis Shiki.

- Alors comme ça, on est tout excité ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

- Vraiment ?

- Je… je…

- Je vais t'aider !

Il m'embarqua sur son épaule et me jeta sur le lit.

- Laisse-moi, pervers !

- Au moins, je ne te regarde pas prendre ton pied par la serrure…

Je rougis.

- Tu vas voir, je vais bien m'occuper de toi !

Je me débattais et il réussit à attacher mes poignets au sommier du lit. je balançais me jambes pour qu'il s'éloigne mais il les attacha ensemble et le relia de l'autre côté du lit.

Il m'observa.

- Tu es tellement désirable…

- Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers !

- Je sais que tu en as envie, alors tu vas me supplier de t'aider et je te donnerai du plaisir.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Tu diras le contraire dans un instant !

Il s'assit à côté de moi et caressa du bout des doigts mon sexe, je me tendis, retenant un gémissement.

- Tu vas résister combien de temps ?

- Je te déteste.

- Une déclaration d'amour en plus… Je suis gâté !

- Lâche-moi.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir beaucoup plus pour te faire craquer…

Il se leva et ramena un petit carton.

- Pour commencer, on va prendre… celui-là, s'exclama-t-il.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurlai-je en voyant le vibro en forme de bite noire.

- Allez… 14 cm de long et 3 de diamètre… le pied assurer !

Je me débattais encore plus alors qu'il me retourna sur le ventre et baissa mon pantalon pour caresser mes fesses.

- Petites, rondes et à croquer… j'ai hâte de gouter à toi !

- Pas question !

Je me tus en sentant le gode vibrer contre mon entre, je me pus retenir un gémissement.

- Apparemment, tu te calmes…

- Même… pas… vrai…

Il sourit.

Il enfonça doucement l'engin en moi.

Quelle sensation divine.

Il lui fallut quelque mouvement pour me l'enfoncer entièrement.

C'était si bon.

Il libéra mes jambes et je les écartais.

Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je voulais que ses vibrations soient plus fortes.

- Tu en veux plus ?

- Oui, avouais-je.

Pourquoi je cède devant lui ?

- Très bien.

Il me mit à quatre pattes et son corps se glissa derrière moi.

- Je ne vais pas te prendre aujourd'hui, je te ferai voir les plus belles étoiles une autre fois.

Pourtant il colla son bassin au mien et frotta son érection, faisant bouger le gode en moi et me faisant gémir.

Il attrapa mon sexe et imprégna un mouvement qui me fit grogner.

- Bordel, ne m'excite pas ainsi, Akira.

Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, que m'arrivait-il ?

Son corps s'éloigna de moi, je le regardais, le suppliant du regard.

Pourquoi arrêtait cela ? C'était si bon !

- Je sais, Akira… mais j'ai une furieuse envie aussi… alors on va tout pimenter.

Il me détacha et me tira. Il retira son caleçon et me présenta son énorme sexe.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce gode étai petit… tu as une 23 de longueur et 4 de diamètre…

Il passa ses jambes au-dessus de mon visage.

- Tu me suces et je te ferai jouir…

Il me présenta son sexe, je n'hésitai pas et le gobai, le faisant grogner.

- Parfait.

Il s'allongea sur moi et passa ses mains sur mes fesses, les pétrissant et faisant bouger le vibro en moi.

Je m'appliquais encore plus sur son sexe alors qu'il s'occupa du mien.

Le vibro toucha un point sensible et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Il imprégna un mouvement encore plus fort et je ne résistais plus.

J'éjaculais dans sa bouche alors que mon corps partait en live.

Sa semence remplit ma bouche et j'avalais sans me plaindre.

Je le laissais s'écarter de moi.

- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

Je le regardais en silence et me laissais emporter par des rêves très… érotiques !


	6. Chapter 6

désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable, j'arrête pas d'avoir des problèmes (au niveau médical, mon pc qui plante, hotmail piraté, examens!)

mais je veux recommencer des publications régulières, maxi un chapitre pour deux semaines.

réponses aux reviews:

miyabie-chan: merchi beaucoup, je suis de retour pour des chaptires en forte et pervers!

inconnu: bottes moi les fesses jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, botte les moi autant que tu veux, je suis indigne... n'hésite pas à me le rappeler plein de fois car j'ai honte!

cynthia0310: je suis de retour et merci beauxoup pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur, je vais mettre des dates de publications et je réponses à tout le monde ici, c'est plus simple! ^^ oui, un shiki pervers mais surtout maladroit, tu vas le voir dans les chapitres qui arrivent et surtout un AKira qui va finir par craquer! mouahahahah

helfyra: tu peux appuyer sur le bouton next now! ^^

darkmoonlady: la suite est là, enfin!

onigiri: tu vas voir comment notre couple va faire des choses pas catholiques! ^^_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5.<strong>_

Un quotidien…

Une petite maison au calme.

Un salon tout à fait charmant.

Un divan confortable.

Une émission pour adulte.

Je poussais un gémissement non contrôlé en agrippant les cheveux de mon colocataire.

Shiki appliquait un va-et-vient continu sur mon membre avec sa bouche.

Tellement bon.

- En…core…

Je le sentis son mouvement s'accélérer et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

Il se lécha les lèvres et se redressa en ouvrant son pantalon.

- A-ki-ra, tu veux bien me filer un petit coup de main ?

Sans réfléchir, je gobais son sexe et commençais un mouvement libérateur.

Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux et les tira violement pour lui donner plus de plaisir.

Il poussait des grognements tout à fait excitants.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il me fallait le libérer.

J'avais ce désir de le combler.

Je sentis le goût salé du fruit de sa passion et j'avalais avant de me reculer.

- Content ? Grognais-je, agressif.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire ta crise à chaque fois… C'est agaçant à la fin.

Je me détournais de lui et me redressais entièrement, fermant mon pantalon.

- Laisse-moi tranquille si je suis si agaçant.

- Arrête de faire comme si je t'obligeais à ça. Tu aimes cela, tu m'aimes.

- Jamais.

Je le laissais seul et filais en cuisine.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais ici et la situation avait totalement changé.

Je n'étais plus attaché, mais partir était impossible avec ce système de sécurité.

Je soupirais.

Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait me violer.

Je devais empêcher que cela n'arrive.

Je ne supportais pas ses caresses, ni… tout ce truc avec son sexe.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

- Akira, tu veux quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je veux sortir… je veux être libre, je veux pouvoir partir…

- Non.

- Tue-moi alors. Je ne veux pas être un animal.

Il se colla à moi.

- Mais je t'aime.

Je me raidis et le repoussais.

- Laisse-moi.

Le noiraud baissa la tête.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire ensemble des courses ? Tu prendrais l'air, tu sais. Ça te ferait du bien.

- Tu décides.

- Je ne te forcerais pas, si tu n'en as pas envie, tu restes ici.

Je pris ma veste en grognant.

- Alors go.

Il me sourit et me tira hors de la maison mais se stoppa.

- Tu me promets que tu seras sage… que tu n'essayeras pas de t'enfuir.

Je soupirais et le regardais.

- Pas cette fois, je suis trop fatigué pour ça.

Il sourit et me tira vers sa moto, me donnant un casque.

- Tu vas voir, on s'amuse bien.

Je le pris et le passais.

- Go !

Il sourit et enfourcha l'engin.

Je sentis mon corps réagir face à cette vision.

Je devais me calmer.

- Alors, tu viens ?

Je me plaçais derrière lui.

- Accroches-toi bien.

Je collais mon corps à lui.

- Si j'avais su que la moto t'excitait autant, je t'aurais emmené direct.

- Tais-toi !

Il explosa de rire en lançant la machine.

Dans quoi suis-je embarqué ?

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre lundi 6 aout! ^^<p>

désolé du looong retard!


	7. Chapter 7

désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable, j'arrête pas d'avoir des problèmes (au niveau médical, mon pc qui plante, hotmail piraté, examens!)

mais je veux recommencer des publications régulières, maxi un chapitre pour deux semaines.

réponses aux reviews:

darkmoonlady: merci beaucoup! j'espère que ça va plaire!

miyabie-chan: je suis heureuse d'être de retour, je vais faire une histoire plus longue pour me faire pardonner, et je vais mieux niveau santée, je tente de ne plus trop avoir de retard ou de prévenir! bisous

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6.<strong>_

Le soleil réchauffait ma peau.

Je soupirais de bonheur et fermais les yeux.

- Ça te fait tellement de bien de sortir ?

- Ça faisait surtout trop longtemps.

Shiki me serra contre lui.

- Promis, je te donnerai plus de liberté.

Il me tira dans le marché, dans cette foule qui tentait de négocier, de passer pour aller à un autre stand…

Dans le bordel.

Mais voir des gens et prendre l'air me réjouissaient et un doux sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

Et cette chaleur dans le creux paume… la main de Shiki…

Mon cœur s'emballait.

Je me laissais emporter dans tout ce tourbillon, laissant guider par l'habitué et nous voyageâmes de stand en stand.

- Bordel, tu me fais un meilleur prix ou je fais tout cramer !

Et surtout l'élégance et la poésie des phrases fleuries de Shiki qui négociait.

Le voir taper du poing et jurer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait était hilarant…

Jamais il ne perdait son sang froid ainsi devant moi, il était le maitre de la situation… tandis qu'ici… il se faisait avoir par un petit vieux.

Je me posais dans un coin et observais le tout calmement.

C'était tellement reposant.

- Excusez-moi…

Je me tournais vers une jeune fille qui rougissait en n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui…

- J'ai vu que vous étiez venus avec le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs…

- Et tu veux savoir si il a quelqu'un…

- Oui, rougit-elle de plus belle.

Je tournai ma tête vers Shiki.

Cette petite a l'air si gentille et douce, elle est mignonne et lui plairait sûrement…

- Non, tu veux que je t'aide à lui parler ?

- Je ne sais…

- Fais-moi confiance… quel est ton nom ?

- Mira…

- Allons-y, Mira

Je la tirai vers le noiraud.

- Shiki… et si tu me laissais faire avec ce marchand…

- Akira, je m'occupe de tout !

Je me tournais vers le marchant.

- Je dis 7, et Shiki ne vous embêtera plus !

- Marché conclu !

Je souris face à la mine décomposée du noiraud.

- Je disais 9 et il me refusait ça !

- Tout est dans le petit bonus !

Shiki me regarda.

- T'es incroyable toi !

- D'ailleurs, je te présente Mira…

- Ouais…

- Et cette jeune fille voudrait nous accompagner pendant le marché.

- Non, pas de gonzesse à ton bras.

Je soupirai en le tirant à part.

- Elle veut passer du temps avec toi !

- Et alors ?

- Fais un effort, s'il te plait !

- Tu acceptes qu'une fille me drague ?

- Tu es libre.

- Non, je suis avec toi !

- On n'est pas un couple, je suis juste ton putain de jouet !

Son regard pourpre me glaça le sang.

- Rendez-vous dans une heure devant ma moto, si tu n'y es pas, je la bute.

Il me bouscula en filant vers elle.

Je les regardais partir, main dans la main… un doux sourire s'était logé sur le visage du noiraud.

Mon cœur se serra.

Pourquoi il ne me souriait jamais ainsi ?

Pourquoi ne me regardait-il jamais tendrement ?

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre lundi 13 aout! ^^<p>

désolé du looong retard!


	8. Chapter 8

désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable, j'arrête pas d'avoir des problèmes (au niveau médical, mon pc qui plante, hotmail piraté, examens!)

mais je veux recommencer des publications régulières, maxi un chapitre pour deux semaines.

réponses aux reviews:

miyabie-chan: désolée pour le nouveau retard, je vais tenter de continuer à écrire. ^^

darkmoonlady: il faut que Akira soit un peu be-bete sur le coup sinon ça serait trop facile! ils doivent se chercher et je viens donc mettre encore plus le bordel!

Myyu tsuki: je suis sorry our le retard mais je fais des efforts pour publier régulièrement, ça va être chaud!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7.<strong>_

- Où est-il passé ?

Je soupirai en regardant ma montre.

Il aurait dû être là, il y a une demi-heure.

Je m'éloignais un peu de la moto.

Il pleuvait tellement.

Comment on pouvait passer du grand soleil à la pluie en ci peu de temps ?

Je filais dans un hangar.

Je pourrais le voir arriver de n'importe où ainsi.

J'entendis un gémissement féminin.

- Tais-toi, grogna une voix dure.

Je sursautai.

Cette voix.

Je me tournais et me glissais près de la porte entrouverte.

Non, c'était impossible.

Sous mes yeux se trouvait la chose la plus horrible au monde.

Shiki avec cette fille…

Tous les deux…

Nus…

Il lui faisait l'amour.

Il lui faisait l'amour alors qu'il m'avait juré qu'il m'aimait.

Mon cœur se serra et brisa.

Je m'écartai de la porte.

Pourquoi mon cœur se brise ainsi ?

Pourquoi je l'aime ?

Pourquoi je dis que je l'aime ?

Merde.

Je l'aime.

Je suis amoureux de Shiki.

Non….

Pas ça !

Je courus sous la pluie.

Je dois fuir.

Je dois partir loin.

Pourtant mon corps s'arrête au niveau de sa moto.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Je me laisse tomber et je pose ma capuche sur ma tête, collant mes genoux à mon torse.

Je n'arrive plus à me calmer.

Mes pleurs doublent d'intensité.

Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Pourquoi ?

Il dit m'aimer…

Alors pourquoi être avec cette fille ?

- Tu aurais dû te mettre à l'abri.

Je reconnais cette voix.

Je le hais.

Je frottai mes larmes et redressai mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shiki ?

- Rentrer.

- Go alors.

Je me levais et il m'attrapa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu m'as fait poiroter sous la pluie…

- Tu aurais pu te mettre à l'abri.

- Non, ça va.

Il me passa mon casque que j'enfilai sans protester.

.

- Akira, tu as faim ?

- Non, ça va.

Le noiraud soupira en se posant près de moi, je remontais un peu plus la couette au-dessus de moi.

- Depuis qu'on est sorti, tu restes dans ton coin ou ici. Tu refuses que je t'approches. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Laisse-moi !

- Akira...

- Tu sais exactement ce que je veux, alors ne viens plus m'embêter à moins que tu acceptes de me libérer.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

- Alors va plus loin, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Le noiraud me laissa enfin tranquille, dans la solitude.

Des larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur mes joues et je me repliais sur moi même.

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre lundi 27 aout! ^^<p>

désolé du looong retard!


	9. Chapter 9

mais je veux recommencer des publications régulières, maxi un chapitre pour deux semaines.

réponses aux reviews:

darkmoonlady: pourquoi Shiki a fait ça? Tu le sauras dans trois chapites peut-être... si je suis gentille!

tenebreyami: est-ce que Shiki aurait fait ça pour rendre jaloux notre Akira? Je ne sais pas, suuuuuuurprise!

Anlenya: je sais, ce sont de petits cahpitres, je vais essayer de les épaissir et j'aime beaucoup mettre du suspense, je suis une sadique! ^^

EnmaMukuro: je suis contrente que tu suives ma fic! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8.<strong>

_**POV Extérieur.**_

_Dans un bâtiment UP loin de là._

- Nous avons trouvé la demeure du grand Shinki, monsieur.

- Vraiment ?

Oui, nous avons posté des agetns tout autour, vous n'avez qu'à demander et vous aurez votre esclave.

Parfait ! J'ai horreur de ne pas avoir ce que je veux.

L'homme derrière le bureau alluma une cigarette et ricana.

Je vais voler la fameuse poupée de ce misérable de Shiki.

POV akira.

- Akira... Akira... réveille toi.

- Quoi ? Grognais-je.

- Je dois aller faire des courses, veux-tu venir avec moi ?

- Non, je préfère rester ici.

- Je croyais que tu voulais un peu de liberté ?

- Pour de nouveau être enfermé après ? Non merci.

Shiki tira brutalement sur ma couette.

- Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je te fous la paix ! Je dors même dans le canapé pour que tu sois absolument seul. Ca suffit ! Tu viens, c'est un ordre !

Je me redressais.

- Je savais que tu étais incapable de me respecter.

Je bondis hors du lit et filais dans la salle de bain.

Je ne déshabillais et entrais dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau coula sur ma peau et m'apaisa.

Je soupirais.

Mon coeur battait si fort, si douloureusement.

J'aurais voulu faire taire cette peur et cette douleur mais j'étais bloqué.

À vie.

Jamais je ne pourrais être libre, Shiki voulait une poupée.

Jamais il ne m'aimerait réellement.

Mes yeux se fermèrent face à cette réalité.

Plus jamais libre, plus jamais vivre.

Shiki n'avait fait prisonnier, pas juste psychologiquement... Il m'avait eu en me le faisant l'aimer !

Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça...

ici, prés de lui ou loin de lui, je serai triste.

Au moins si j'étais loin et que plus jamais je le voyais, je pourrais tenter de l'oublier.

Mais ici, c'était comme mettre du sel sur une plaie qui voulait se cicatriser !

- Akira, je voudrais qu'on parle.

- Pas moi.

- Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

- Je suis ton prisonnier, on est ennemi.

- On n'est plus ennemi !

- Devine pourquoi j'étais revenu ici de base ?

Le noiraud blanchit.

- Pour venger la mort de ton ami.

- De mon seul,unique meilleur ami !

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Évidement ! Tu crois quoi, je suis revenu dans le cauchemar que tout homme veut oublier !

Le noiraud baissa les yeux.

- Je comprends.

- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ! Tu n'as jamais eu personne à aimer !

- Mais je t'aime...

- Non, on ne tient pas prisonnier quelqu'un qu'on aime !

Shiki fonça sur moi et me serra contre lui.

Il tremblait légèrement contre moi.

- Je crois qu'il est temps, Akira.

Il plongea son regard rubis dans le mien, des larmes perlant aux bords de ses yeux.

- Tu me fais peur quand tu es aussi sérieux...

Pourquoi être à deux doigts de pleurer ?

Pourquoi ce sourire figé sur ses lèvres ?

Pourquoi cet air résigné ?

- Akira, quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais un homme fort et solitaire et libre... Maintenant, par ma faute, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de cet homme... car je t'ai forcé à être dans une cage. Tu dois être celui d'autrefois, celui dont je suis tombé...

Nous entendîmes de drôles de bruits.

Shiki bondit, attrapant son sabre.

Je me retrouvais seul dans la cuisine.

Dans le froid.

Sans la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Pourquoi un discours ainsi ?

Je levais les yeux et vis deux hommes.

- Viens ici mon joli !

Je bondis et les frappais.

Où était Shiki ?

Pour vu qu'il n'est rien !

D'autres débarquèrent et les vitres de la cuisine explosèrent.

Je me retrouvais entouré de partout.

Je me débattais.

Il fallait que j'aide Shiki dont j'entendais les cris de rage.

L'un d'eux réussit à me bloquer contre son torse.

J'hurlais en balançant mes jambes, repoussant mes ennemis.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Mon corps était emmené vers l'extérieur.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! SHIKIIIIIII !

La maison s'éloignait de moi alors que je paniquais.

- AKIRAAAAAAAAAA !

Je vis mon amour sortir de la maison, du sang partout sur lui, sur sa lame.

Il était vivant.

Je soupirais de soulagement, me calmant.

Mon corps attérit dans une camionnette qui démara.

Je vis Shiki disparaitre alors qu'un torchon ayant une drole d'odeur se posa sur mon visage.

Et je sombrai dans le noir.

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre lundi 3 septembre ! ^^<p>

désolé du looong retard!


	10. note

bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais c'est juste pour vous dire que j'ai eu plein de bugs en septembre et que je dois tout régler!

je vais donc avoir du mal à mettre de nouveau chapitre en route et que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer pour vous donner de bons chapitres.

voici donc le plan, laissez moi le temps de régler mes problèmes, d'écrire deux chapitres de chaque fic, puis je vous en mettrai un premier chapitre de chaque fic comme promis et j'aurais à chaque fois un chapitre (je tenterai d'en écrire deux par semaine pour être sûre de ne plus être en retard!)

mais pour partienter, je vous mets deux nouveaux chapitres de nouvelles histoires.

ichigo-ulquiorra: le chasseur et le vampire (j'ai déjà 20 chapitres donc je suis tranquille pour un bout de temps!

et un autre couple pas encore décidé, je vais l'écrire maintenant deux chapitres car ça me trotte dans la tête, c'est horrible.

cette semaine arrivera un chapitre de sexe encore et encore.

et pour mi octobre il y aura un nouveau chapitre du sensei et du yakuza, et de jouer avec la vie!

et je ré"pondrais à ce moment là à vos review!

je laisserai cette note et ajouterai directement un autre chapitre!

bisous à tous et toutes

je suis vraiment désolée


End file.
